


Don't Breathe In

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Sex Pollen, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Aiichiro Nitori finds himself alone on a spaceship...





	Don't Breathe In

**Author's Note:**

> so um...yeah...

“Aiichiro...if you get this message, you need to get out of there. Find a way off the ship. God, I tried to find you but, everything happened so fast. I’m sorry, but stay safe. Whatever you do...if you see it, don’t breathe! You hear me? Don’t breathe in!”

* * *

 

Aiichiro had watched the message from Captain Matsuoka on his communicator device at least ten times. Each time it made less sense. What happened? Why did everyone leave? He had been in cryo-sleep during the event, only awoken by a power malfunction. He sat in the cryo-bay area of the ship underneath flashing red lights of the ship’s alarm system, unsure of what to do and running a hand through his silver locks until he finally decided to move out. He stood, and his bones ached a little, as his insides were still trying to warm themselves. Aiichiro went to the locker, and got dressed in his uniform, a blue jumpsuit that was tight on his soft body. He also grabbed his weapon, a standard laser pistol that was issued to all high ranking members of the ship’s crew.

The young boy peeked his head out from the cryo-bay room and into the dark hallway.

“Hello?” he called out.

No answer.

He stepped out and crept down the hallway, blaster at the ready for anything.

“Captain Rin?….Sousuke?….Momo?” he called out to his captain and fellow crewmates.

They really were gone, he thought. How could they just leave him like that? Warm tears started to build in the corners of his blue eyes at being forgotten in this place. He pushed them back, because now wasn’t the time to cry. He needed to find a way out. Sure enough, the elevator was in front of him at the end of the hall and Ai ran towards it. It was working, as signaled by the shining light inside. Probably the only thing working on the ship. The escape pod bay was down a few levels. But...if he could get to the bridge, he could send a distress beacon, and maybe find out where everyone is. On one hand he could get out quicker. But on the other, he needed to speak to somebody. Let someone, anyone know he was alive. Maybe the captain would come back for him if he did.

“Alright...to the bridge it is.” Aiichiro said to himself.

With a press of a button, the elevator started to move up the ship with a smooth whirr until it reached the bridge. It opened and, there in all it’s glory was the window into space. There was a nearby planet, lush and green amongst the dark abyss of space. But there was no time to admire it now. Aiichiro ran to the captain’s controls and pressed some buttons.

“Hello?” he asked into the microphone. “This is Aiichiro Nitori of the S.S. Samezuka! I am in urgent need of assistance! I’m...I’m all alone…please somebody help!”

Suddenly, Aiichiro felt something slither up his leg. He looked down, and there was what looked like a tentacle was working it’s way up his body.

“Ahh!”

Aiichiro toted his pistol, but couldn’t bring himself to shoot in fear he might hurt his own leg. The appendage tightened on him and whisked him off his feet into the air. Another tentacle grabbed his free arm, holding him up. As Aiichiro hung in the air, he could see the source of the appendages. A writhing mass of tentacles clinging to the ceiling. Aiichiro stared in fear, until finally gathering up the courage to shoot at it. A tentacle darted its way in front of the blast, as if it was sentient. Another tentacle grabbed at his other arm making him drop the pistol.

“Shit!”

The creature turned Aiichiro over so that he was on his hands and knees in mid-air and tied his arms behind his back. A tentacle came close to his face, and Aiichiro tried to turn away, but another one wrapped itself around his forehead and made him look. The tentacle in front of his face coughed up a cloud of purple dust, making Aiichiro choke and cough. Almost instantly, his body started to burn, and his cock started to harden, making his already tight jumpsuit even tighter.

“What...what’s going on...what is this?” Aiichiro asked in a haze. “Please...let me go!”

Suddenly, Aiichiro felt a hard smack on his bottom.

“Ow!”

Aiichiro looked back. There were a couple of tentacles behind him. They railed back before whipping forward to spank him. Aiichiro yelled with each sharp hit, but the pain started to dilate into something else. Pleasure? It couldn’t be, Aiichiro thought. But each hit made him harder and more worked up.

“Please stop...” Aiichiro begged.

A couple more thin tentacles, teased his hard nipples from over his jumpsuit.

“Ah...n-no!”

Aiichiro couldn’t help but feel good. Suddenly, a tearing sound rang in his ears behind him and the boy felt the cold air on his reddened bottom. A large, clear tentacle teased his needy hole, making Aiichiro jump.

“W-wait! Not that! Anything but that, please!” Aiichiro begged to the creature once more, but to no avail.

The appendage eased its way into his bottom, making the boy groan. It was slick enough that it could easily slither its way in, but thick enough to make Aiichiro hurt. But soon, it would reach Aiichiro’s sensitive spot, making his cock jump, and made him squeal.

“Please! Stop!” Aiichiro said through tears.

Then, the tentacle started to eject something into him. Round objects the size of baseballs worked their way into his stomach.

“Are those...eggs?” Aiichiro asked in fear.

His stomach started to distend as he was filled with the orbs, making him clench around the tentacle. As terrible as it was, he couldn’t help writhing in pleasure. His stomach started to really look like he was pregnant.

“Please. No more. I can’t...”

As if hearing the boy’s cries, the tentaclepumping eggs into him slithered its way out. Aiichiro sighed in relief, but his relief was short-lived as two more thick, ribbed tentacles plunged their way inside of him and strecthing him to his limits.

“Ahh!!” Aiichiro screamed.

The tentacles pumped inside of him agonizingly slow. Aiichiro’s toes curled in his shoes as he felt himself being fucked and filled. The tentacles stroked his insides, working his prostate over and over. Aiichiro tried to bite his lip to keep his embarrassing moans inside. His tearful eyes rolled back in his head in a pleasured daze.

“Ye...yes...” Aiichiro suddenly moaned.

He couldn’t deny his body any longer. The feeling of being used by this creature felt wonderful to Aiichiro, in some masochistic way. He opened his mouth and let his moans push his tongue and drool out as he panted in pleasure. Another tentacle took advantage and plunged itself into his mouth to fuck his throat. Muffled cries of agony and ecstasy filled the room, as the tentacles in Aiichiro’s ass started to pound him harder and faster. The eggs inside started to shift with each thrust. All these feelings started to build up more and more pressure inside of Ai until he burst, along with the tentacles. Both of his holes started to get filled with the creature’s salty cum. Aiichiro greedily gulped it down as he rode out his own orgasm with a muffled yell. After spilling out everything they had, the tentacles slithered out of the boy’s holes. The creature gently laid the boy on the bridge floor to let him pass out into a blissful afterglow.

* * *

 

Three Days Later

“Angh!” Aiichiro cried into the room as he tried to force another egg out of him.

Aiichiro and the creature spent the whole time making love. When the boy wasn’t getting fucked and filled with cum in all of his orifices, he was pushing out the large eggs filled with even more creatures, like now.

“More! More! It feels so good!” Aiichiro yelled inbetween grunts as another eggg softly rolled its way over his prostate.

What Aiichiro didn’t know is that the creature’s aphrodisiac had worn off long ago.

Suddenly, a loud blast blew away the door to the bridge. The room started to fill with laser blasts, but Aiichiro was in too much of a daze to hear. As Aiichiro passed another egg, he was scooped up into familiar arms.

“Ai, it’s okay. We’re gonna help you!” the man said.

Aiichiro’s memories came flooding back. He recognized Captain Rin Matsuoka.

“Captain...Rin?”

“Yeah, its me Ai. It’s okay.”

Aiichiro started to giggle.

“Rin...fuck me...I need more...”

“Wh-what?”

“I breathed in...I’m sorry, Captain….you should punish me...fuck me….stay with me….forever….”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
